parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mindy In Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Alice's Sister - Anna (Frozen) *Dinah - Rufus the Naked Mole Rat (Kim Possible) *The White Rabbit - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *The Doorknob - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *The Dodo - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mort and King Julien (Madagascar) *The Walrus - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *The Carpenter - Wart (Arthur Pendragon) (The Sword in the Stone) *Bill the Lizard - Snagglepuss *The Rose - Gwen (Total Drama) *The Caterpillar - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Bird in the Tree - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Cheshire Cat - Mushu (Mulan) *The Mad Hatter - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *The March Hare - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *The Dormouse - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Card Painters - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2), The Pink Panther, and Winnie the Pooh *The Queen of Hearts - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *The King of Hearts - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes *Mindy in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Mindy in Wonderland Part 2 - Mindy is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Monkey ("I'm Late") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 4 - Mindy Meets Sid the Sloth/The Bottle on the Table *Mindy in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Mindy ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 6 - Mindy Meets Mort and King Julien ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 7 - The Wizard and the Boy *Mindy in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Mindy in Wonderland Part 9 - A Lion with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 11 - Mindy Meets S.D. Kluger ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Mindy *Mindy in Wonderland Part 13 - Mindy Meets the Cheshire Dragon ("'Twas Brilling") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Lazlo Arrives Again) *Mindy in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Mindy in Wonderland Part 17 - Mindy Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Mindy in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Aunt Sarah of Hearts *Mindy in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Dragon Arrives Yet Again *Mindy in Wonderland Part 20 - Mindy's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Mindy in Wonderland Part 21 - Mindy's Flight/The Finale *Mindy in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Alice Anna Render2.png|Anna as Alice's Sister Rufus Kim Possible.jpeg|Rufus the Naked Mole Rat as Dinah Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as the White Rabbit Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as the Doorknob Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the Dodo Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Tweedledee King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Tweedledum Merlin.jpg|Merlin as the Walrus Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart (Arthur Pendragon) as the Carpenter Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Bill the Lizard TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as the Rose SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Caterpillar Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as the Bird in the Tree Mushu character.png|Mushu as the Cheshire Cat Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as the Mad Hatter Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as the March Hare Junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as the Dormouse Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant, Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther, and Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Card Painters Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah as the Queen of Hearts Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs